Nora Eden Cipriano
Nora Eden Cipriano is sister to Annalisa Cipriano who is the current Head of Department of Defence Against the Dart Arts. She's a fifth year in the house of Hufflepuff and currently has a strong desire to become prefect and then eventually Head of Hufflepuff. About Nora Nora is a fifth year Hufflepuff with the appearance of a short and curvy girl with long blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, although she lets it grow down her back a little bit, with grey/blue eyes she can tend to give off a cold hard stare and with her pale complexion it tends to make her look a little more eery to others. Nora isn't known for anything else but as the sister of the Head of Department of Defence Against the Dark Arts, she's very shy and often prefers to be on the outside looking in than the other way around - her own company. She's very kind, caring and overall a loving person with loads of love to give, she loves sunsets, photography and cooking, her secret ambition is to write a book on Defence Against the Dart Arts and get it published, hopefully when she grows older she'll learn much - she can't deny that having the Head of Defence Against the Dark Arts doesn't have its uses. Childhood Nora was always known as kind and caring even when growing up, she was brought up by her mother and father. She normally kept to herself and only spoke to people when spoken to and she remains this way to this day, although the reasons why she does so is unclear, all she needs is to gain more confidence to speak up. Her father 'Patrizio Cipriano' married a witch 'Kaylee Elizabeth Cipriano', having met her whilst on holiday an casted a protego charm when a dark wizard attempted to stun her on the sly. Her childhood was nothing special compared to most but probably a little better than others, she grew up and learnt the difference from right and wrong. She wasn't showered with gifts but if she persisted in something she really wanted, she'd get it, when growing up as a child she saw this hideous looking china doll and instantly wanted it and refused to leave the store till she had it, in all honesty - the doll scared her parents and never could fathom why their Nora would want such a thing. It still lies in their family home in the loft somewhere, Nora currently has no knowing of where it actually is due to the size of the loft space they have (her parents are glad to see the back of that doll!). Time at Hogwarts On the 1st of September, they waved Nora goodbye and she watched with amazement of the people passing through the barrier of platform 9 and 3 quarters and instantly followed with a run, and she was on her way to her new school, she watched as the boat pulled her towards the castle without the use of oars! She was fascinated – naturally. Nora sat down on top of the stool that was home for the Sorting Hat, a tattered black thing that must be ancient, the Sorting Hat chuckled in her ear and shouted to the deathly silent room, 'Hufflepuff!' the yellow table cheered as she plucked off the hat and she skipped over to the table and sat down. It's clear that her journey had only just begun, though her first, second and third year went by with a blur... she spends a lot of her time being her usual quiet and shy self, despite the weird looks she got from people – but she found that she didn't really care, they accept her for who she is or not at all... it was up to them, with the support of her sister, she was able to to progress onwards through the years. Knowledge Nora's Knowledge in: Nora has always desired to become an expert in wandlore, an author or Head of Hufflepuff . Her favourite spell is Lumos because she feels that there has to be a light to lead the way in the dark, her signature spell is Aparecium and her least favourite spell is Locomotor Mortis. Nora's favourite subjects are Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms, and her least favourite subjects are History of Magic, Divination and Herbology. Hobbies Photography, Reading & Cooking In her free time, Nora enjoys curling up to read a book and dissapearing into a world unlike her own, cooking food allowing to proove to herself that she's independant and is good at something and her muggle talent photography, where she has a chance to create photographs that astounds and amazes people another talent she likes to proove to others that she's good at, minus her magical skills. Pets On her way home from shopping at a muggle shop, she found a box of abandoned kittens. She took them to the nearest shelter, she saw a pure white kitten and picked it up and named it Pixie and claimed her as her pet. Pixie is often found either near Nora or near water, she's currently one month old with a cheeky, friendly and loving nature.